<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teaching a demon how to share by revoleotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989598">teaching a demon how to share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion'>revoleotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbatos is a shipper, Bath salts, Crack, M/M, based on Lucifer's melancholy, sort of unfinished, sympathetic Diavolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t need them,” Diavolo said without even looking at the bath salts. He was sitting at his desk, his head buried in his hands. When Barbatos stepped closer, he lifted his head to give him a little, tired smile.<br/>“This was rude. Sorry.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo &amp; Barbatos, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teaching a demon how to share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a chat I got a few months back that got me wondering why we got a card with Lucifer in the bathtub with Diavolo's coat next to it. That's all. <br/>I am not sure if I will ever add a second chapter, maybe if I feel like doing some more explicit stuff. As for now, have this slightly unfinished thing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t need them,” Diavolo said without even looking at the bath salts. He was sitting at his desk, his head buried in his hands. When Barbatos stepped closer, he lifted his head to give him a little, tired smile.</p><p>“This was rude. Sorry.”</p><p>“No offense taken, my lord.”</p><p>Diavolo’s smile got a little wider and he turned his attention to the box of bath salts Barbatos was carrying in his arms.</p><p>“That’s… a lot,” he commented.</p><p>“There’s even more in in the hallway.”</p><p>Diavolo looked like he was about to cry, then his expression turned into something forcefully joyful.</p><p>“And there’s no way to get rid of them? How did this even happen?”</p><p>Barbatos wished he could give him an answer but when he thought about it, Diavolo shook his head and muttered, “I suppose it doesn’t matter. If it’s not too much work, can you find someone to take it?”</p><p>“My lord, administrative tasks like this are part of my job,” Barbatos reminded him. “It’s not too much work.”</p><p>He didn’t fail to notice how Diavolo’s expression faltered and got replaced by something sad. It didn’t last long but Barbatos still felt a chill going down his back.</p><p>“Is everything alright, my lord?” he asked.</p><p>A small pause, then Diavolo gave him his signature smile again.</p><p>“You see, I’m practicing this kind of language for Lucifer. It has come to my attention that he’s stressed but he never refuses any kind of orders from me.”</p><p>Barbatos had to keep himself from raising an eyebrow. Not that Diavolo didn’t allow this kind of behavior, the circumstances were just a little different this time. Diavolo’s relationship with Lucifer had reached a place where it wasn’t just based on loyalty and forced politeness. Diavolo had started to like Lucifer, and Barbatos hoped that those feelings were going to be reciprocated. He liked to think of it this way: If Lucifer was going to betray or hurt Diavolo in any way, the devildom was going to find out how powerful Barbatos truly was.</p><p>“Do you wish to practice with me, Sir?” Barbatos asked when Diavolo didn’t add any information. The demon lord’s face turned into a shade that almost matched his hair, he shook his head and turned back to his paperwork.</p><p>It took Barbatos a few seconds to realize his mistake but he decided against mentioning it.</p><p>“May I suggest something, my lord?” he asked.</p><p>Diavolo looked up again, his cheeks still red but his expression a little calmer.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Perhaps organizing some sort of wellness evening could help the brothers to have some fun and relax.”</p><p>He purposefully avoided mentioning Lucifer’s name but Diavolo wasn’t stupid. His face lit up and his smile became a lot more genuine.</p><p>“You’re a genius, I love you. Where would I be without you?”</p><p>“Probably in the same position that you currently hold but with more bathsalts,” Barbatos offered. He wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling in his chest whenever Diavolo praised him.</p><p>“Understandable. See you at lunch?”</p><p>“See you at lunch,” Barbatos said, turned to the door and almost dropped the box as he ran into a man in the doorstep.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lucifer mumbled and made a step to the side. “I need to speak to Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>“Go ahead.” Barbatos smiled but wasn’t surprise when Lucifer didn’t smile back. He looked stressed, nothing new, but now he seemed also annoyed. It wasn’t Barbatos’ job to look after him, unless he put Diavolo in danger.</p><p>“Lucifer!” he heard Diavolo from the office, his tone so happy that Barbatos smiled to himself.</p><p>Lucifer wasn’t a treat. Barbatos hadn’t heard Diavolo being genuinely happy in weeks. Lucifer did something to him, and it wasn’t dangerous at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you?” Diavolo heard himself say. Lucifer had stopped after avoiding running into Barbatos, and looked at him like he forgot what he came in for.</p><p>“Lucifer? Are you alright?” Diavolo added.</p><p>“Yes, I- Can I stay in here for a minute?”</p><p>“Of course, take a seat.”</p><p>Lucifer sat down on the chair in front of the desk, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Diavolo had to physically drop himself from leaning forward to touch the Avatar of Pride. There was always something to stop him, even if it was the little voice inside his head that whispered, “Ask him first before you do anything”.</p><p>“I don’t intend to worry you. It’s just the usual.”</p><p>“That means the kitchen is on fire, Mammon stole something and…” Diavolo smiled when Lucifer closed his eyes and let his head fall down a few centimeters. “And they expect you to fix it.”</p><p>“Of course they do. But for my own sanity, I have decided not to be available for the next hour.”</p><p>“A wise choice,” Diavolo commented, unsure if there was sarcasm to his voice. If there was, Lucifer didn’t seem to be offended by this.</p><p>“While you are here, I have something to propose to you.”</p><p>Lucifer’s face switched from being tired to being alert within a heartbeat. He looked up to Diavolo like he expected another order, another something to inevitable ruin his day even further. Diavolo was a demon, he shouldn’t be offended by the distrust in Lucifer’s face, but he still was. Lucifer had once been an angel and was now cursed to live as a demon – but Diavolo had always existed like this. Sometimes it felt like no matter what he did, he’d always be reduced to what an angel thought of a demon.</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything, I promise,” Diavolo said. “All I’m asking you to do is to be free this evening.”</p><p>“To do what?” Lucifer asked.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>“You’re not better than the others.” Lucifer jumped up and grabbed the chair with one shaking hand. “What time do you want me to show up?”</p><p>Diavolo felt like this was going wrong, so wrong.</p><p>“Wait. A date. I’m asking you to go on a date.”</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow and slowly let himself sink down on the chair again.</p><p>“You are asking me out,” he said. “On a date. Why?”</p><p>“It’s not the first time we are intimate, I figured-”</p><p>“It is the first time you ask me out,” Lucifer interrupted him, his red eyes bright and his face filled with suspicion. Diavolo loved him like this, when nothing held him back, when he was close to reveal his true form, his true beauty.</p><p>But as much as Diavolo loved to admire him, he had to say something before things escalated. He reached for a bottle of liquor underneath his desk.</p><p>“Let’s forget about whatever chaos your brothers caused and have a nice evening. How does that sound?”</p><p>Lucifer stared. Turned towards the door. Seemed to remember the mess he had left at the House of Lamentation.</p><p>“What, you want me to get drunk with you?”</p><p>“And try out bath salts,” Diavolo said.</p><p>Lucifer blinked.</p><p>“Did you just say bath salts?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>